


Flash Fiction Three - Silent Determination

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen never thought dance lessons were necessary until he saw the way the Orlesians looked at each other while dancing with Delylah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Three - Silent Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a challenge I was tagged in on Tumblr. I had exactly five minutes to write a fic with no editing or outline or plotting. This is what I came up with.

Delylah all but swam as she moved around the dance floor.  Her grace, poise, and confidence was evident to anyone with eyes.  From one set of hands to the other, a spin, a turn, gentle lift, a turn and bow, repeat.  It made Cullen dizzy just watching her.  She had tried teaching him, convinced he had a hidden talent for it.

Josephine declared him a lost cause after he ruined her favorite dancing slippers.  Vivienne had managed to get him to remember the steps, but his discomfort regarding lifting her had made it difficult for him to learn much more beyond that.  Leliana made it a little easier, but she didn’t have enough time to provide lessons.

So he watched.

Seeing one man after another hold her hands, lift her, move with her…it had him grinding his teeth.  He wasn’t the possessive nor jealous sort.  The Orlesians, however, were enjoying themselves too much for his taste.  

He silently vowed he would learn how to dance.  He would be the one to lift her off the ground, to spin with her, turn her, bow, and keep everyone else at bay.  The old Orlesian men were smiling too much, exchanging looks, their touch lingering a moment longer than necessary.

Next time he’ll keep her to himself.  If his lack of skills didn’t scare the men away he had other methods.  Intimidation was something he’s very good at and not shy to use.


End file.
